


Harmony

by Breemarie12256



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Carmivy, F/F, Some Carulivy if you squint but main ship is CarmIvy lmao, this took me the entire day to write so enjoy my shit y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breemarie12256/pseuds/Breemarie12256
Summary: Carmen and Ivy team up again after two years of being apart. And while they do so, they become something more. :))
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Ivy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: 
> 
> Hello everyone! 
> 
> Wow, two CarmIvy fics in one week?? New record! Anyway, enjoy some more post-S4 CarmIvy because I just miss these two so much and was so sad to see them go. But at least the ambiguous/open ending allows us all to come up with our own canon 😌 (since that’s what it was clearly for lol). 
> 
> So enjoy my piece of shit y’all!

Carmen Sandiego sighed as she put down her helmet and settled it on her motorcycle’s handlebars. Looking at the peaceful view of Buenos Aires, Argentina. Her birthplace. Her home. 

Apparently there was some VILE activity in the area, according to the people at ACME. And Chief is currently sending some assistance her way. Making Carmen wonder who exactly she was sending - and also if they were going to be a good partner to her. 

Not that she thought people at ACME were completely incompetent, but who knows? Can’t help but be a little guarded, since she was used to it. 

“Carm?”  
  


Carmen’s eyes widened at the familiar voice, as she turned around to see a redheaded woman in an ACME uniform and her special glasses. 

“Ivy..?” She whispered.  
  


“Hey..it’s been..a while.” Ivy said, managing to give Carmen a small smile. In which Carmen has returned. 

“Yeah..it has.” 

They both shared an awkward silence, before Ivy finally got the courage to speak up. “Sooo..how’ve ya been? Is your mom as nice as Chief said she was?” 

Carmen laughed softly. “Yeah, she’s wonderful. I’m glad my Dad chose a great woman.” She then stepped forward and leaned in, pulling Ivy into a hug. 

“I..really missed you, Ives. More than you could think I did. Even if Chief has been keeping us in touch, I still missed having you around.” 

Ivy looked surprised for a moment to be suddenly hugged by the woman who didn’t really like giving that much affection over the past few years they’ve known each other. But she accepted the hug, because who was she to deny a hug from her long time friend (and possibly more)? 

“I missed ya too, Carm. It was weird not having someone else to tease Zack with.” 

Carmen pulled away after a few seconds, raising an eyebrow at her. “How is Zack, by the way?” 

Ivy shrugged. “The same goofball I raised my entire life. But he’s doin’ good.” 

Carmen chuckled. “Good to hear he hasn’t lost that spark in him.” 

Just as Ivy was about to respond, they both heard the sound of a car pulling up nearby. The car was definitely from ACME, since it had the same exact colors as the ACME vehicles Carmen had seen Devineaux driving all the time. 

The doors opened to reveal none other than former inspector Chase Devineaux and also Julia “Jules” Argent. 

Carmen smirked. “Well, well, if it isn’t Chase Devineaux..” she turned to the woman next to the man. “And Jules.” 

Devineaux couldn’t help but smirk back. “Carmen Sandiego, a pleasure to see you again.” 

Julia smiled at Carmen softly. “Miss Sandiego.” 

“Wait..why are you guys here? I thought Chief was sending just me to be with Carm.” Ivy asked, raising an eyebrow at them skeptically. 

“Oh, no reason. It was just pure coincidence that we had ended up in the same place as you both.” Jules said, while she and Devineaux shared a look with each other. 

Carmen and Ivy both didn’t seem to buy it, but Carmen just shrugged it off. “Okay then..you guys can join us if you’d like.”

* * *

Carmen sighed, sitting on the blanket Julia had set up for all of them. “A few hours in, no sign of VILE anywhere. Something tells me ACME’s source was wrong.” She said, taking a sandwich from the basket of food that Ivy had brought. 

“They could just be hidin’ in the shadows Carm. You know how VILE is.” Ivy said, placing a hand on Carmen’s shoulder. 

Julia nodded, smiling at Carmen reassuringly. “Agent Ivy is right, maybe VILE is keeping things under wraps like they always do.” 

“Or perhaps VILE is trying to plan something bigger than the operation we have been informed of.” Devineaux added. 

“Well..I guess we’ll have to wait to find out.” Carmen said, taking a bite of her sandwich. 

Devineaux stood up, dusting himself off. “I’ll go ahead and scout the area.” 

Carmen smirked at him playfully. “Try not to crash the car this time.” 

Devineaux chuckled and scratched the back ofhis head awkwardly. “I will.” And with that, he went off, leaving the three ladies behind to themselves. 

“So..Jules, Ivy, how’s ACME going for you guys? I never really got to ask with you know..scouting for VILE operatives.” Carmen asked, trying to pull up a conversation. 

“It’s goin’ good, Carm! Did ya know ACME has so many cool gadgets that agents get to use? Chief even let me tinker with some of them!” Ivy said, her eyes lighting up at the mention of all the tools that ACME had provided to her and Zack. 

“Yes, after Agent Devineaux and I had caught you trying to use a taser on your brother.” Julia had said, looking at Ivy with a knowing glint in her eyes. 

Ivy scoffed. “He was fine! Plus, not like Chief could stop me.” 

Carmen hummed. “I don’t know, Ivy. Chief IS your boss.” She said, playfully nudging Ivy’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, and you were too, Carm. You didn’t stop me from tinkering with your binoculars!” 

Carmen rolled her eyes and smiled. “That’s different, and we both know that!” 

Ivy leaned in close to Carmen’s face. “Oh, do we now?” 

Carmen smirked at Ivy. “Yes, we do.” She said, leaning forward so that their foreheads were touching. 

Ivy tried so hard to fight the blush that was starting to erupt across her face. Even after two years, she couldn’t get over how beautiful Carmen looked. 

‘Damn..’ Ivy thought. ‘After two fucking years, I still have a big-ass crush on her. Wow, Ivy, you are a hopeless romantic.’ 

Meanwhile, Carmen’s thoughts were a little different than Ivy’s - 

‘Why on earth does it fluster me when Ivy gets close to me like that?’ Carmen thought to herself. ‘Like..yeah, Ivy is adorable, but I don’t like her in..THAT way. ...Do I?’ 

Carmen then went back to all the time during those two years she’d been off the grid from ACME. When she met her mother, helped out in the orphanage, did normal things an adult would do. But whenever she had time alone to herself, Carmen always had thoughts about Ivy. Not Zack and Ivy, just..Ivy in particular. 

Carmen, at first, found it strange that she only had thoughts about Ivy. Not Zack, or Julia, or anyone else, just..Ivy. 

But then she got used to it. And watched as memories of the times she had Ivy had spent with each other played inside of her head. In her dreams. Hell, even when she woke up in the morning her first thoughts were about Ivy and how she was doing. 

Carmen decided enough was enough, and she spoke to her mom about it to finally get it out of her head in hopes of finding out what was wrong with her...

* * *

“Nothing is wrong with you, Carmencita.” Carlotta had said when Carmen explained everything to her. ‘It seems that you have a very special connection to this Ivy girl. What’s she like?” 

And so, Carmen had started to go off on her mother for about an hour about what Ivy was like, what adventures they’ve been on together, how they had always went out for coffee after capers, and also that whenever Ivy was around, Carmen had always somewhat felt giddy inside. 

“Ahh I see.” Carlotta said, smirking at her daughter while sipping her cup of tea. “You know, when I met Dexter for the first time, I had the same exact feelings. That man swept me away like the wind, and I was so deeply in love that my madre always breathed down my neck about it.” 

“Wait, Mami, you aren’t saying what I think you’re saying, aren’t you?” Carmen had asked at the time. Clearly she wasn’t talking about what she was thinking she was talking about..right? 

Carlotta smirked. “Oh I am, Carmencita. I am. You are clearly crushing on Ivy.” 

“I AM NOT!” Carmen roared, not believing what she was hearing. There was NO way she was crushing on Ivy! No way! 

Carmen then thought of Ivy again, and how the younger woman was always so kind and supportive of her and also cute whenever she stuttered- AGH! Why is she thinking all of this?! She doesn’t have a crush on Ivy! 

Carlotta continued to look at Carmen with knowing eyes. “Whatever you say.” 

Carmen rolled her eyes. “Whatever, I’m just gonna go up to my room and look through some ACME files for the next mission.” She said, turning on her heel and heading upstairs.

* * *

Thinking back on that conversation now, Carmen is starting to think that maybe, just maybe, her mother was right about her having a crush on Ivy. 

Clearly all the signs of a basic crush were there - blushing, having thought about said crush 24/7 and never stopped, always getting a little flustered whenever the crush was around. At least, those were the signs based on what her older biological half sister, Izarra, had told her. 

But Carmen still was scared that if she did have feelings for Ivy, that Ivy wouldn’t return them. 

“Carm?” A voice from her right asked. 

“CARM?” 

Carmen snapped out of her trance to see Julia and Ivy looking at her with identical concerned looks. 

Her eyes widened. “Oh! Sorry you two, I was..just thinking.” 

“Are you sure? You seemed very startled.” Julia said, concern lacing her voice. 

Carmen sighed. “Yeah I’m fine, you guys, just..got lost in thought about something. But let’s not worry about what’s going through my head - we have a mission to do.” 

Julia and Ivy both exchanged a look, before nodding. 

“Right. What operatives are they planning’ to send?” Ivy asked, getting up from her spot on the blanket. With Julia doing the same. 

“According to Chief’s intel? The Driver and The Mechanic.” Carmen said, pulling out her special binoculars. 

Ivy groaned. “Them again? What’re they plannin’? To steal another supercar?” 

Carmen snorted. “I hope not. That was quite the fiasco we had.” 

“No kidding. You had us screaming when we all grappled onto that blimp!” Ivy said, laughing at the memory. 

Carmen smiled. “Well I didn’t mean to - you guys did it all on your own!” 

“You STARTED it!” Ivy bantered back. 

As much as Julia liked hearing these two playfully fight, they still had a job to do. Julia cleared her throat. 

“Pardon me, Agent Ivy, Miss Sandiego, but..we still have a job to do.” Julia said, referring to how they’re still supposed to be tracking down VILE operatives. 

“Right.” Carmen and Ivy said in sync. 

* * *

It had been a few hours since Driver and Mechanic were arrested, and Carmen and Ivy were both left by themselves on the same hill they had met at. 

Chase and Julia both decided to head off for the day since the mission was complete. But Carmen and Ivy weren’t ready to say goodbye just yet. 

“So..long day, huh Carm?” Ivy asked, leaning back on her palms. 

Carmen chuckled softly. “Yeah it has..” She looked up at the sky to see blue, purple and pink hues shining, forming an almost-night sky. 

They both shared a long silence, kind of like last time when they met up at the spot they’re at now. 

‘Now or never, Carmen.’ Carmen thought to herself. ‘You know Mami was right, so just do it. Confess to her.’ 

Carmen took a deep breath. “Ivy, I have something to tell you.” She said, turning to look at the younger woman. 

Ivy turned around to face her, her dazzling blue eyes staring into Carmen’s grey ones. Those beautiful eyes..they made Carmen almost melt then and there. 

“Yeah Carm?” Ivy asked, looking at Carmen in curiosity. 

“I-I..” Carmen sighed. “I..am in love with you.” She finally said it. She confessed! 

Ivy stared back at her, surprised. Not that she didn’t return her feelings and all that. In fact, Ivy had been in love with Carmen ever since that night in Boston when they first met, but..she hadn’t thought Carmen would ever return her feelings. 

She had to admit, she didn’t really like Carmen at first. It could’ve been just because they were literally strangers at that time, but Ivy didn’t like how Carmen practically bossed her and Zack around that first night that brought them together. 

But as Ivy got to know Carmen more, not just the one she first met, Carmen became Carm. And Carm..became Ivy’s center of love. 

Carmen Sandiego is a badass and cool and calculated woman, and she will always be that way, but the side of her that people don’t see when in public is Carm. The other side of her that Ivy loved just as much as her main side. 

Carm was sarcastic and snarky, but..she was also caring and protective of the family she has and always will have. She was everything to Ivy. 

And when she told Zack she may have a crush on Carmen, he wasn’t surprised. In fact, he wholeheartedly supported her! And in all honesty, getting approval from her brother was the boost Ivy needed to someday tell Carmen how she felt. 

And this day was the day it will happen. 

Ivy did the unexpected, and laughed. She didn’t cry, she didn’t look shocked, she laughed. Which made Carmen go into panic mode. 

Does Ivy not love her back? Does she think my crush on her is stupid? Does she think I’m joking? What’s happening, does she hate her now?? 

When Ivy stopped, Carmen calmed down a little bit. But her panic was still there inside of her waiting to burst out. 

“Wow Carm..seems like ya just said what I was gonna say to you.” Ivy said, bursting into giggles. 

Carmen looked at her, shocked. “Wait..do you mean that-“ 

“I love you back? Yes, Carm, I do.” Ivy said, looking at Carmen with genuine fondness. “I’ve always loved you ever since that night we first met. You know..when I threw that anchor up the boat to impress you?” 

“Wait you mean that that was just to show-“ 

“How amazingly strong I am and that I’m available to be taken? Yes.” Ivy said, smirking at Carmen in amusement. 

Carmen laughed a little bit. “Wow..I’m such an idiot.” She said, looking down at the grass. 

“I didn’t even realize you were trying to impress me during that time. And then after all the time we spent together over the past few years, I still haven’t noticed a damn clue that you loved me in..that way.” Carmen dryly chuckled. “I’m such an idiot, huh?” 

“I don’t blame ya, Carm. VILE probably didn’t teach that much about romance.” Ivy said, placing a reassuring hand on Carmen’s shoulder. 

“They did, I just didn’t really take that much interest in it, is all. Until this one upperclassmen guy enrolled and I kind of liked him. But it was only a crush. I never really had any real love interests until..you.” Carmen explained, looking up to smile at Ivy. 

“It took me some thinking, and teasing from my Mami, to realize that my feelings for you weren’t how I look at a best friend. I love you, Ives, and I always will.” Carmen said, hesitantly reaching out and taking Ivy’s hand in hers. 

Ivy squeezed Carmen’s hand. “I love ya too, Carm.” 

They both looked up at the sky, and then back at each other, slowly leaning in until their lips met in the middle in a passionate kiss. 

When they both pulled away, they looked into each other’s eyes with everything they promise each other - love, endearing, passion, and best of all - harmony. 

**Author's Note:**

> A special thank you to @heyyallcam, who helped me with Carlotta’s dialogue this time. She was a big help with the nicknames and phrases! Go check her out, she’s awesome! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic, please make sure to comment down below and tell me what you think! And constructive criticism is always greatly appreciated. ^^ 
> 
> And with that, I’m out!


End file.
